Arid Nexus - Badlands
Arid Nexus - Badlands is an area in Borderlands 2. Arid Nexus - Badlands is a region that was originally named Arid Badlands in Borderlands. This area still consists of places from the original Badlands such as the house of T.K. Baha, the starting area/bus stop and Fyrestone. Noticeably different is the presence of many Hyperion installations, particularly Eridium pipelines and an overpass situated above Fyrestone. Also present are pools of slag. Inhabitants Common Enemies *Constructors *Loaders *Skags *Surveyors Notable Enemies *Saturn *Bone Head 2.0 Points of Interest Fyrestone Fyrestone has become a slag-soaked junk yard since Hyperion moved their operation into the area. At the orders of Handsome Jack the town was preserved to mock the original Vault Hunters, although robots were sent in to kill any remaining inhabitants. Dr. Zed's old house still stands, although it is screened off by a lightning shield. This can be disabled from a breaker elevated on a covered platform next to the overpass above. Inside is a med vendor, and an ECHO recorder chronicling a fragment of Pandora's history. Marcus Kincaid's gun shop is no longer open for business, although an ammo dump outside is still accessible. There is also a weapon crate on the roof. Hyperion Info Stockade The Stockade is reached via the elevated section of highway in the northeastern corner of the area. Players must use the elevator to reach the highway, close to where Saturn spawns. En route to the Stockade a group of Hyperion robots will land, followed by a Badass constructor. The power switch to the electric fence around Dr. Zed's old home is on a nearby raised platform separate from the highway at about the same elevation. The ground floor of the Stockade is defended by Hyperion troops, while the top floor, which houses the computer to be accessed for the Data Mining mission, is defended by a host of Hyperion robots, including a further constructor. T.K. Baha's House T.K. Baha's House is located near the transition to Arid Nexus - Boneyard. It has long been abandoned and now lies empty, with tipped-over chairs and little else to mark any previous occupancy. When the mission Uncle Teddy is collected from the old Fyrestone Bounty Board, a trapdoor leading to a basement level can be opened by way of a Holy Spirits emblem dangling from the ceiling fan. The basement holds a weapon vendor and various lootable cash boxes and lockers. Notes While most skags in the area are levelled reasonably close to other units in the area, approaching a hole in the large open area where Saturn appears will reveal one of them is lagging behind and is more appropriately levelled for the first game. Challenges *Beginning of the End *Hey! Over Here! *Boned Trivia *A box of brains lies on the floor of T.K. Baha's House, alluding to his role in The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned. *The entrance to Skag Gully from the original game is sealed off as well to familiar exits to Tartarus Station, Wayward Pass, Fyrestone Coliseum, and the gap to the other areas over Piss Wash Gully. *This is the only place in the base game (other than Control Core Angel) that does not have a challenge for Cult of the Vault. See Also *Arid Badlands Media 20180808164456 1.jpg|Fyrestone-1 20180808164447 1.jpg|Fyrestone-2 20180808164513_1.jpg|Hyperion Info Stockade 20180808164537_1.jpg|T.K Baha's House 20180808164554_1.jpg|(Former) Fyrestone Coliseum Entrance 20180808164717_1.jpg|Bone Head 2.0's Lair|link=https://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Bone_Head_2.0 20180808164814_1.jpg|Saturn's Spawn Area|link=https://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Saturn BL2 Arid Nexus - Badlands Weapon Chests Guide fr:Arid Nexus - Badlands ru:Сердце Пустыни - Бесплодные Земли uk:Серце Пустелі - Пустка